1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system capable of performing remote control.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional camera system is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-175723. This camera system comprises a camera body having a reception portion and a remote control unit including a release portion, a transmission portion and a power supply. The remote control unit is attachable to and detachable from the camera body. According to this invention, the remote control unit is demounted from the camera body when performing the remote photography. Releasing of the camera can be effected in a position apart from the camera by depressing a release button provided on the remote control unit.
If this camera is an autofocus camera, when the photographer tries to take a shot of himself (or herself) by the remote photography, the photographer has to recognize that the subject, i.e., the photographer himself, is positioned in a range-finding area of the camera.
Under such circumstances, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-35430, a remote control unit is provided with a positional recognition indicating means. A position recognizing indication is given when the photographer (more precisely the remote control unit) enters the range-finding area of the camera. The photographer is thus informed of this entrance. The photographer can thereby recognize that the subject, viz., the photographer himself, is positioned in the range-finding area of the camera.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-53614 discloses a camera in which distances of a plurality of areas of the picture are measured, and a position of the principal subject is presumed from pieces of distance information of the respective areas. In this camera, a range-finding result at the closest or farthest distance is selected based on luminance information from the range-finding results of the respective areas, thereby adjusting a focal point. That is, the principal subject is positioned at the closest distance in the ordinary portrait photography. Whereas in the scenic photography, the principal subject is positioned at the farthest distance. A range-finding result at the closest or farthest distance is selected by utilizing this characteristic, thereby adjusting the focal point.